Cliched To Death Much?
by I Can't Remember My Pen Name
Summary: Cinderella is over done and over rated...but what happens when Cinderella is the Gryffindor Princess and Prince Charming is The Sytherin Prince? Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

Clichéd To Death Much

**Clichéd To Death Much?**

**A/N: Okay I was watching Pop Aye and it had a Cinderella story line and I couldn't help muttering "Clichéd to death much?". Then it hit me: Fan Fiction. Now I personally hate the Cinderella story line: Prince/Princess meets pauper at a ball. They fall in love. Clock strikes 12. Pauper runs away only to be found by the young royal. And before you know it they're hitched and living happily ever after until they get offed that is…hopefully by some random hit man…**

**But this is a new take on Cinderella… Okay so it's not as original as I thought…there's like 28 other stories like this but still Draco and Hermione!!…well I'll stop blabbering now…this story needs to be told…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cinderella or Harry Potter…Wish I owned Draco or Blasie…either one will do …Hermione's dress is similar to the one on this site: www. /Renaissance Maiden.jpg**

**just take out the spaces…**

"Hermione you have to come!" Lavender wailed.

"No I don't and besides I don't even have a dress." Hermione said indignantly.

"Yes you do." And with a wave of her wand Hermione's Guess jeans and scoop neck tee became a renaissance styled dress. It was purple in colour with the long sleaves that covered the back of her hands and a corset lace up at the front.

Hermione stared in wonder. _When did Lavender learn to do that? _

"Now all we need to do is you hair and make up!" Lavender chirped as she lead Hermione towards the bathroom.

Half an hour later Hermione looked like a different person. Her hair instead of bushy was completely straight and fell gracefully down her back. Her eyes seemed to pop thanks to a little eye make-up skilfully applied by Lavender.

"You know what? I bet he won't even recognize you." Lavender said.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione took a stab at the I'm-so-innocent-I-have-no-idea-what-your-talking-about card knowing full well that Lavender was not stupid or blind.

"Hermione we both know you like a certain Slytherin Prince. Don't deny it. I think it's very romantic. A real Cinderella story in Hogwarts! Now don't forget that the charm will wear off at midnight and you'll end up back in you jeans and tee…" Lavender babbled as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later Hermione and Lavender had arrived at the top of the marble staircase. Lavender ran down the stairs into the arms of "Won-Won" leaving Hermione at the top of the stairs. Deciding that she didn't want to look like an idiot she plucked up her Gryffindor courage and slowly made her way down the stairs.

By the time she was half way down the stairs everyone in the Entrance Hall was looking at her.

The boys that hadn't been smacked up-side the head by their dates looked on wistfully and the girls who hadn't smacked their date were looking on jealously. Hermione was three stairs from the bottom when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Two stairs from the bottom Hermione stood on the hem of her dress and tripped down the remaining stairs. A collective gasp was heard in the Hall. Squeezing her eyes shut Hermione waited for the impact… but it never came…

Opening her eyes a crack Hermione saw that she had been caught by a pair of strong, muscular arms. Rolling over in the arms she saw a pair of grey eyes flecked with blue. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a low husky voice.

Not trusting her self enough to speak Hermione just nodded.

"Were you looking for someone?" His eyes searched hers as if looking for some unknown emotion.

Hermione shook her head in response.

The boy smirked down at her. "Are you going to talk to me?"

Again Hermione shook her head.

He chuckled. "I haven't seen you around here before." He frowned, "But you look so familiar…"

His eyes continued to search hers and as they searched they softened and a small smile appeared on his face. Then he abruptly righted Hermione in one smooth move.

"Where are my manners? My name is…"

**A/N: Yeah I'm gonna put it as a cliffie even though you'd have to be incredibly stupid (meaning this in the nicest possible way) not to know who it is…**

**Well now I have nothing else to put in this Authors Note but this:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**!!**

**Yeah that's about it…**


	2. Notice

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Some of you may be reading my fics: Take The Lead, Clichéd To Death Much? and The Best Damn Thing. **

**As of now Clichéd To Death Much and The Best Damn Thing are on hold due to my general laziness and inability to finish a chaptered story…I will be finishing Take The Lead and then and only then will I finish the next two unless I get writers block… **

**Sorry if this has caused any inconvenience you can flame me if you want… I'd flame if it was me…P**

**Until later,**

**I Want My Prince Charming.**


End file.
